


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 23: Una noche en el tren

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Una noche en el tren parece otro planeta.
Kudos: 2





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 23: Una noche en el tren

Una noche en el tren parece otro planeta. Una noche en el tren es un paréntesis en un viaje en el que puedes pararte a reflexionar sobre lo que estás viviendo. Imágenes de todo lo que ves en las horas de luz se repiten en tu cabeza, calentándote el corazón y adormilándote los ojos.

Sin tienes suerte, podrás coger una sudadera mullida de tu equipaje, pues en las noche en el tren también hace frío. Un frío que no hace más que recordarte que estás en un lugar de paso, que estás a cientos de kilómetros de casa, que te has atrevido a hacerlo. Que después de tantos meses, por fin te decidiste a comprar los billetes y a largarte una época.

De vez en cuando, tus ojos se cruzan con la mirada de un extraño. Las miradas parecen contar historias en la noche en el tren. En la quietud del vagón hay un ambiente de curiosidad y una fuerza física de sinceridad. Forma parte de la magia de la madrugada. No puedes evitar teorizar sobre las razones por las que las pocas personas del vagón se encuentran allí. ¿Qué llevará a ese hombre a cruzar la frontera entre países en medio de la noche?

En la noche en el tren algunos leen, otros duermen. Otros miran por la ventana, con la cabeza muy lejos de allí. Algunos lloran en silencio, habiendo dejado algo muy importante en el andén al tomar el tren. Las luces se mantienen encendidas hasta la medianoche, y luego se suavizan. Tarde o temprano, todo el mundo se levanta para estirar las piernas, para ir al baño o para encontrar algo que echarse a la boca.

Y si pensabas que el atardecer había sido mágico, es porque no has visto el amanecer. No solo por los colores del cielo o por la luz gris de la mañana temprana. Es como si el tren atravesara un portal que regresa al mundo real. Hay un cambio casi físico en tu cabeza. Vuelves a centrarte en el día que tienes por delante. Dejas atrás las fantasías nocturnas. Ya no te preguntas qué historias se esconden en los ojos de extraños.

Hay que ponerse en marcha. Hasta la siguiente noche en el tren.


End file.
